Supernatural Oneshots
by sherlockscarf221b
Summary: Hello all! This will be a series of random Supernatural oneshots. Some will be sad, some will be happy but they will all be Supernatural! I will post a chapter every Friday until the foreseeable future. ALSO NOW TAKING REQUESTS!
1. Chapter 1

Let's go Away...

Hi all this is just a really short one shot that I hope you will all enjoy!

'Let's go away' I say, tired, distressed. My ears bleed from the screams of my inner friends. They tell me how pathetic I am, they tell me why I cannot achieve love or friendship, they tell me that everybody will leave. The friends I've made, have all been for nothing. Everybody hates me, and who am I to disagree.

'Lets go away' I ask. I need some escape, the blood in my veins has chilled, I shake with fear as my emotions try to break free. But I must not let them, I have to stay strong for my brother, hide behind this broken mask of mine. The broken man with the broken soul, that's what they call me. My life has been far from perfect. But who am I to complain?

'Let's go away' I plead. This cannot go on, this life is not one to be lived but I must I owe it to my family. The people who have fallen from my own stupidity. The people who I let die. And the ones left traumatized by what I am and what I have done. The answers I have left in the open air. But who am I to answer them?

'Lets go away' I beg. On my knees needing to I cannot go I will surely go mad. Stuck in this world is enough to make anyone lose their will to live, but with issues like these it is only common to want to leave. But I must live, only for Sammy, although I fear I am not good enough for my brother. He is the only reason for me getting up everyday. Although he is a nerd sometimes. Who am I to judge?

'Lets go aw...' I start but I cannot finish. This is it. I am gone.

I'm going away...


	2. Shapes!

Hello! This is the second installment for my oneshot series so I hope you like it!

Shapes!

"Now Sammy what one does this go in?" A 5 year old Dean asks his little brother as he holds up a triangular shaped block.

A small wooden tray sits in front of them with corresponding cut out shapes. And it is Sammy's job to find out what shape goes where. Ever since the brothers mother had died by the hands of a powerful demon, it has been the eldest brothers job to look out for his younger sibling, and that is what he has been doing.

Their father had been out all week, leaving the young ones to look after themselves, and leaving a 5 year old to work an oven In normal circumstances would be beyond dangerous. But the father had given Dean a 5 minute guide on how to use common kitchen appliances, so that counted as not being dangerous?

Sammy waves his arms and let's out a giggle, his face pure with happiness. He loves playing with his big brother! He starts to clap his hands as Dean holds the triangular shape over the matching space.

Deans face lit up as he watched his brother laugh and play. Sammy was his main priority now that mom was gone. Watch out for Sammy his father would say, keep your little brother safe, and dean would. Their father is a changed man after the fire, if you hadn't met him you would say he has only had one goal in his life, that goal was revenge.

Sitting here playing with Sammy was Deans only way of having fun.

He placed the triangle block inside the corresponding hole. The eldest proceeds to pick up a square block and hold it up the his brothers face, letting the younger get a good look at it. The brother instantly finds the matching shape and crawls towards the block of wood to show dean he has found it. He grabs the square block of the eldest sibling and fits it into its place.

Dean claps for his brother, smiles on both of their faces.

Sammy starts to shout in an unrecognizable language as a way to tell dean that he is happy. Dean leans over and picks his brother up and gives him a big hug.

They stay like this for a few moments before dean looks down to see his brother sleeping in his arms.

He didn't realize how tired he and sammy were.

Within 10 minutes they both asleep arms wrapped around eachother


End file.
